Conjure Cube
'Conjure Cubes '''used to be obtained by buying them. Now, you obtain them every 5 levels (5, 10, 15, 20, and so on). They each contain 3 items. You can get outfits, house items, wands, buddies, potions, and more. All member items you get in a Conjure Cube can be equipped/used/put on even if you are not a member. You can still get them unless you are level 100 and have already recived your conjure cube but anything new after the potions cannot be obtained. Chances ''Note: This is just an estimate. Apples/Croissant - high 85% Cake/Pizza/Salad - less high 75% Common and Uncommon Gear - less high 70% Common and Uncommon House Item - high 80% Rare House Item - higher normal 62.25% Epic and Legendary House Item - normal 55% Buddies - low 20% Greater Buddies (Event only, Game effects,...) - less low 6% Potions - Always at least one, potions obtained from conjure cubes can be used by non-members Glitches * In an older update, by clicking on the Conjure Cube icon while walking, players could automatically walk past any pet. This has been patched however, because players will stop moving if they press any icons. * If you open a Conjure Cube and set the time to the next day, you can get two cubes. * For some people, once they log on to their accounts, they get at least 2 free conjure cubes. You can keep doing this to get UNLIMITED conjure cubes! This had been fixed, however, and nobody can use this glitch anymore. * Also for some people, you get a Conjure Cube by clicking on it then logging out, and when you log in the conjure cube is still there and the items you got before are in your inventory. It starts happening for them around the Lvl 55 - 65. * There is one glitch where when you level up, just one level (e.g. 97), you get five conjure cubes * Sometimes wizards get these once per single level instead of once per five. * Conjure cubes only hold items that are old, like no Robota Monsta, Fancy Ferret, and such. Equipment in Conjure Cubes (Not finished!) Note: Not finished! Hats * Apprentice's Circlet * Tinkerer Hat * Mayhem's Guise * Prankster's Crown * Hound's Helm * Bandana * Frost Saber Cap * Robot Mask * Shiverchill Hat * Dragon Helm * Robot Mask * Captain's Hat Outfits * Frost Saber Robes * Fire Robe * Dragon Spike Robes * Dragon Scales * Water Robe * Sun's Embrace * Vitrium Robe * Shiverchill Robes * Robot Outfit * Crimson Coat * Captain's Digs Boots *Dragon Soles *Bubble Boots *Shiverchill Boots *Glacial Boots *Crimson Boots *Warlock's Slippers *Magic Boots *Frost Saber Boots Wands * Gizmotron * Dream * Frosted Spear * Phoenix Talon * Efflorescence * Burning Brand of Bonfire * Firebrand * Smoky Spatula Gallery Screenshot 2018-12-26 at 1.34.47 PM.png|Someone opening a box. Screenshot 2019-02-02 at 5.42.24 PM.png|The hack. Conjure Cube.png AG ConjureCube.gif AG ConjureCube.gif Category:Gameplay Category:Items Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Storm Category:Plant